1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to photocopy machines, and more specifically to covers for photocopy machines.
2. General Background
Photocopy machines have been around for a long time. Relatively recently, they have become more economical and, hence, more common.
Most photocopy machines have covers which are hinged to the machine. An object is placed on the platen of the photocopy machine, the cover is closed, and a photocopy of the object is made. If the object is a piece of paper, for example, the cover closes completely, and if the piece of paper does not completely fill the area of the platen being photocopied, the cover pressed against the platen provides a white background for the photocopy. If, on the other hand, a bulky object such as a book is being photocopied, the cover cannot close completely, and if the book does not fill the area of the platen being photocopied, the photocopy has a black background. Aside from being unsightly, this black background is wasteful, as a lot of toner and developer is used to produce the black background.
There have been various proposals to facilitate copying of books. These proposals have primarily dealt with apparatus to assist holding books down flat on the platen while they are being copied. Some have also been concerned with limiting the amount of light radiating from a photocopy machine when a book is being copied.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,905, assigned to Xerox Corporation, discloses a light-tight cover for a photocopier. The cover is opened, the book is placed face-down on the platen, and the cover is closed. The cover, which is flexible, is then pressed down into contact with the book to insure that the book is flat on the platen, and the photocopy is made.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,222, assigned to Minolta Camera, discloses a cover which is flexible in two locations to allow the main portion of the cover to lie flat on the book. It is not light-tight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,660, assigned to Pitney-Bowes, Inc., discloses a cover, for a photocopy machine, which is pivotally attached to a pair of linking arms which are themselves pivotally attached to the photocopy machine. This allows the cover to align parallel to the platen of the photocopy machine when copying books which, when open, have a thickness less than the length of the arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,847, assigned to Coulter Systems Corporation, discloses a similar cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,115, assigned to Olympus Optical Company Limited, discloses a conveyor unit for photocopy machines of the type where the platen moves laterally as the photocopy is made. The conveyor unit has a rectangular, transparent platen of relatively flexible material, such as thin plastic. The conveyor unit has means to press a book into engagement with the platen.